Naruto:Flight of the Fallen Phoenix
by SubarashikiGensouSekai999
Summary: The Phoenix.A bird of light with control of the darkest flames. The Fallen Phoenix. A bird of darkness with control of the white fire. This the untold story of Naruto and how he becomes the fallen phoenix. Up for Adoption


Naruto: Flight of the Fallen Phoenix

Chapter 1

Calling. True power of a Jinchuuriki.

**Naruto**

**vs.**

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Five words that caused three genin of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, to freeze. At these five words, a blonde wearing an orange jumpsuit yells out, "Finally, it's my turn! Believe It!" The three who froze earlier, snapped out of the trance they were in enough for the one with a gray hooded jacket and small dog on his head to say, "Naruto, you don't stand a chance against this guy! Forfeit the match!" The blonde didn't even hear him as he had already jumped down to the arena to face his opponent, a red head with black rings around his eyes and a gourd on his back. Gaara stared at Naruto and said, emotionlessly, "You are weak."

"The only weak person here is you!" Naruto sent back angrily. How dare he call him weak! They hadn't even fought yet! A cough breaks him of his rant against underestimating him. "Match 1 of the Chunnin exam Prelims. _Cough, Cough_ Begin." The raspy voice of Hayate Gekkou called out. With that done Naruto makes hand sign and calls, "Shadow Clone Technique!" as thousands of Naruto's filled the arena and rushed at Gaara who simply stood and stared where Naruto was.

Rapid puffs of smoke were all that was seen as all Naruto's rushed forward. After a ten seconds of waiting, bleeding from a large cut which was already disappearing was thrown out of the smoke followed by ten sand spikes, which were dodged repeatedly until Naruto seemingly infinite stamina seems to come to an end as the last sight seen on Naruto's was a smile.

"NARUTO!!!!!"

* * *

Naruto awoke to find himself in a sewer. Just as he was about to yell, he heard something. Something that sounded like singing. He ran toward the voice and the closer he got the better he could heard.

Calling… you hear the calling

Calling… you hear the calling

Calling… you hear the calling

Calling… you hear the calling

He ran closer to the music as the sound picked up and seemed to come from all around him but kept running. He wanted… no needed to know who it was singing that song only two people knew that song, and one was dead.

Let me go

Gravity

What's on my shoulder?

"Little by little, I feel a bit better"

Let me go,

Set me free,

I feel a bit older

Just once more unto the breach

"Dear friend, once more"

Wake up, leave your hesitation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

Wake up, Show appreciation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

The voice is similar as well, he noticed. He got nearer and nearer and actually saw a light at the end of the tunnel. He ran as fast as he could to that light. The closer he got, the softer it got this time. He strained his hearing but still heard it.

Calling… Someone is calling

Calling… Someone is calling

Wait and see

Empathy

You're not the only one

"Little by little you feel a bit better"

Lucky me

Destiny

You are my side

Just once more unto the breach

"Dear friend, once more"

Wake up, leave your hesitation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

Wake up, Show appreciation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

*Calling, you hear the calling

[Calling, You hear the calling

Let me go

Gravity

What's on my shoulder?

"Little by little, I feel a bit better"

Let me go,

Set me free]

Let me go

Gravity

What's on my shoulder?

"Little by little, I feel a bit better"

Let me go,

Set me free,

I feel a bit older

Just once more unto the breach

"Dear friend, once more"

Wake up, leave your hesitation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

Wake up, Show appreciation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

Wake up, Show appreciation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

Wake up, leave your hesitation

Wake up, Time for us to realize

The singing ends just as Naruto broke through the tunnel opening. He looked around the wide expanse for the singing person. Just as Naruto gave up finding the person, a soft airy giggling reached his ears from behind. He turned and his breath caught in his throat.

Standing behind him was a girl that would have girls jealous and guys stare. She appeared to be about sixteen from the height of 6 foot three. The girl wore a simple yellow sundress and had long red hair. But that was not what caught him it was her eyes, the eyes of his old friend, the soothing, orange eyes of, "Shiki…"

The girl, now know as Shiki, smiled at him, walked over to him, kneeled and hugged him tightly. "Hello Naruto-kun. It's been awhile." He was happy but he had to asked, "How… How is this possible? They… I saw them kill you! How are you here!?!" Shiki frowned lightly, "I did die, but when I opened my eyes I was here. I'm not sure but I think it has to deal with the Kyuubi not wanting to have a weak container."

"Wh-What are you saying." He asked fearfully. Usually anything bad, would be related to the fox sealed inside of him. "The Kyuubi fused our souls together and hold the fusion stable with its Chakra. It did this, probably because of the blood that ran through my veins, and my abilities." "What are you talking about?" He asked confusedly. "You see Naruto-kun, I was, and due to the fusion you are, a descendant of the first half demon phoenix, known in legend as the Fallen Phoenix. My abilities are psychokinesis and power over fire and moderate control of lighting. To activate our powers we must complete the fusion." "How?" was Naruto's determined reply. Shiki grinned while blushing lightly. "You have to kiss me." Naruto blushed twenty shades of red and three of crimson. He calmed down his blush while breathing deeply, and thanking several deities, got it over with and kissed her.

One bright flash later, and they had disappeared leaving only the dark chuckle of the Kyuubi.

* * *

"NARUTO!!!!!!!" was the scream ripped from most of the Rookie Nine's throats. The only ones who didn't were Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura believed it was Naruto's own fault that got Sasuke into trouble and got him hurt. In Sakura's demented brain Sasuke could do anything, but Naruto always got in the way. Sasuke understood and acknowledged (in his head only) that Naruto was and could have been stronger than him. Even though Naruto was weak it was like he was being held back. So, Sasuke knew this and his only thought on the battle was this, '_Show us Naruto, show us your true power, so I can take it and use it to kill _that man_'_

As if on cue with Sasuke's thoughts, the sand holding Naruto exploded outward revealing a different looking Naruto. This Naruto was wearing black shorts that stopped at his knees, a white shirt, and red fingerless gloves. His nails turned to claws, and out of his back came 4 black with one red jagged stripe through each. What everyone noticed the most were the ten tail-like feathers coming from him. Naruto noticed but focused his bluish-orange eyes on Gaara, who stared at him with a small amount of fear. Naruto lifted his right arm as a white flame covered it. He never said anything as he pulled his arm back and punched forward. From the flames on his arm a phoenix of pure white fire streaked across the ground toward Gaara who only pulled up a sand shield to defend himself. The phoenix hit the shield and to the surprise of the Suna team, broke through and rammed Gaara through the wall and into the ground of the Forest of Death.

No sound came until the raspy voice of Hayate came through and said, "Winner, _Cough, cough_ Uzumaki Naruto." Silence, then loud cheering came from the Konoha genin. Naruto looks at them and smiles, before falling unconscious, the wings and claws receding. Before he hit the ground, the Hokage, Sarutobi, caught him and carried him to the medic station.

Naruto had some major explaining to do.

* * *

-One Hour Later-

Naruto's eyes opened revealing his still bluish-orange eyes. _'hmm, lets see extremely bright light, check. bland white ceilings, check. annoying feeling of leather straps holding me to the bed from all those times I ran from here, check. disgusting smell of sterilizers, check. it's official. i am in the hospital.' _Naruto looked around and tried to get up but the earlier mentioned leather straps kept him on the bed. Naruto sweatdropped, _'don't they realize I can break out of this?' _The light giggle from Shiki reminded him of what happened in the arena. Naruto thought, '_Shiki-chan, what happened? Why do I feel like I forgot something?' 'Well Naruto-kun, the Kyuubi tried to escape during the soul fusion, but-' 'The Kyuubi did WHAT?!?!' The Kyuubi tried to escape from its cage, emphasis on tried. Due to the seal, when it pushed its chakra through your body, the seal actually changed the chakra into our combined chakra which was why it was a different color. The Kyuubi actually tried to re take the chakra, but failed and it lost all of its chakra. And that means that the Kyuubi really is dead.' _ Shiki explained in a slightly happy tone.

Naruto eyes widened and, not realizing Sarutobi had just walked in, said out loud in a voice that could only be heard in the room but loud enough for Sarutobi to hear, "The Kyuubi is finally DEAD!!" He then realized Sarutobi had walked in, and looked seconds away from a heart attack. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said,"Hey old man, what's up?" as if he did not just quietly scream about the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sarutobi sighs and says to Naruto, "Naruto, Full explanation. Now." Naruto then went through a slightly detailed explanation of how he met Shiki in his mindscape, the soul fusion, and the fox's death. The old Sandaime Hokage, who had taken three sake bottles out of nowhere during the explanation and started chugging, sighed and simply muttered, "I am too old for this shit." He looked up to see Naruto getting dressed, the straps torn off forcibly, causing the old man to sweatdrop lightly. Naruto, after getting fully dressed walked over to the window and, much to Sarutobi's surprise, jumped out the window and walked down the wall to the one window in the arena and jumped through it just as Chouji and Dosu's match ended. The moment the Rookie Nine saw him many things happened. Hinata fainted, Ino, Sasuke, and Sakura glared, Shino raised one eyebrow, Kiba sent Naruto a smirk, Shikamaru muttered one troublesome and ignored him. After a few moments, everyone but Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata(still unconscious) and Sasuke bombarded him with questions.

"How did you do that" "Clan Jutsu, can't tell you." "Can you do it again" "Not today" "Fight me" "no thanks Mutt boy don't have enough chakra" "Finalists step down to the arena floor" Thanking Hayate mentally, he bounded over the hand rail along with Rock Lee, Sasuke and Kiba. Next to them where Neji Hyuuga, Sabaku no Kankurou, Sabaku no Temari, and Kinuta Dosu. The proctor for the Second exam, Anko Mitarashi held out a box to them and said "pick a number then say it, brats." Glaring at her for the comment, Naruto picked a number and said "I got number 3"

Kankurou did the same and said "I got 6"

Temari repeated the action and said "8"

This repeated until all of them had gone up. Ibiki Morino, the proctor of the first exam, then said, "Alright here's the line up for the finals." and revealed the paper he had written on.

Match one: Naruto V. Kiba

Match two: Rock Lee V. Neji

Match three: Sasuke V. Kankurou

Match four: Temari V. Dosu

"The matches are to occur one month from time for rest and last minute training. Rest, train, and prepare yourselves. Dismissed," the Sandaime's voice rings out.

As everyone filed out, Naruto thought '_The stage is set, the matches ready, the pieces are all in place, but who will be the victor in this clash of fighters.' _Shiki chuckled and said, '_you sounded like the announcer for some big fight movie or something.' 'I did, didn't I?' He responded mentally,laughter in his voice. _

And that is where our story begins.


End file.
